


~ I Danced With You ~

by EpicKiya722



Series: Descended Shenanigans [12]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Adorable Carlos de Vil, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Audrey & Ben Friendship (Disney: Descendants), Audrey Has Her Target Locked, Awkward Carlos, Ballroom Dancing, Ben is Falling in Love!, Birthday Ball, Birthday Party, Cliches!, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jay is the Best, M/M, Masquerade Party, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Past Audrey/Ben (Disney: Descendants), Past Relationship(s), Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Prologue, Romance, Waltzing, of sorts...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: In celebration of their son's upcoming 16th birthday, King Adam and his wife Belle, throws an extravagant party. There, many girls and boys alike use this as a chance to woo the king's son. However, there was only one that grabbed his interest.





	~ I Danced With You ~

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a prologue of sorts to a modern AU I'm working on for Descendants. So you'll get more background and such in the upcoming story.
> 
> I just want to say... THIS IS MY 101TH STORY POSTED!
> 
> And I thought it would have been a missed opportunity if I didn't make it about Carlos. 101, guys. 101. I had to.
> 
> I also want to thank those reading my other Descendants stories, especially 'Not Magic... Just Weird...'. I wasn't expecting it would even get past 20 kudos or even hits.

"We're what now?"

"We're going."

He blinks, and blinks. Then blinks again. Then he looks back at the screen of his laptop, shaking his head. "You can go, but I don't think I'm for it."

She sighs, flopping down next to him on the lavish black leather couch. "And why not? Don't you want to have some fun this weekend?"

"If by fun, you mean eat a lot of chocolate and catch up on Netflix then yes. Other than that, I don't feel like going to some big party.", he says. He rolls his eyes when she puts her head on his shoulder, whining and hugging onto his arm.

"Come on, please?"

"He said no, didn't he?"

He knows it's his other two friends. One of them taking the other side of him and closing his laptop.

"Jay..."

"Carlos, you're coming with us. It's not like you'll be alone. Even Gil, Uma and Harry are tagging along.", Jay states, also resting against him. He puts his head on top of his, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Come and have fun, okay? Besides, we have two weeks till school starts again and we'll be attending a new one. How about we have some fun before we have to suffer?"

Carlos thinks about it, debating on the pros and cons before giving in. "Alright, okay. I'll go."

The blue haired girl beside him squeals and hugs him. "Yes! For a second, I thought we had to bring your mother in this."

Luckily, they didn't have to. She would have definitely forced him to go. Would have chosen an outfit and everything for him.

"Well, you didn't have to. Just saying, you're all treating me to lunch."

"We promise."

"I know the perfect place for you, too. Anyways, Evie, you're designing my dress for this thing?", the other girl asks.

Evie sits up straighter, nodding. "Of course, Mal."

Jay nudges her and she moves so he can sit back on the coach. "Since we're all going, are we tagging in one big limo or...?"

"I'll text Uma about it.", Mal says, getting to her feet and heading to the kitchen. Evie follows her, saying something along the lines of hairstyles. When the girls are from earshot, Jay turns to Carlos who is back on his laptop.

Carlos knows he's staring at him and isn't bothered by it. This is Jay. Of course, he isn't bothered. He's just... waiting for what he has to say.

"We know you don't like people too much, but we just think it's nice if for one night, one time, you try. We go to the party and if you want, we'll get you out of there, okay?"

He nods, knowing that his friends did have the best intentions in life. They were aware he doesn't like big crowds too much, but he wants to break out of that. Sometimes though, he has these inner battles. Some days, he's fine with it. Others, he just wants to hide away. He just doesn't like attention.

"Thanks."

"Are you going to let Evie choose your clothes or you picking them yourself?"

"I think this once, I want to be my own mannequin."

"You'll kill it."

They chuckle, relaxed against each other.

* * *

Evie makes it a priority to remind them of who's party it is. Benjamin Beast, son of King Adam Beast of Auradon and his wife Belle. He's turning 16 this year and his parents not only wanted to throw him a party, but one that he wouldn't forget. They invite those of the richest of the rich, their sons, daughters, anybody of importance. Which includes them.

Carlos is the son of Cruella de Vil, a fashion icon, a diva in her own right. She owns one of the top clothing companies on the continent. Cruella was also partners and dear friends with Grimhilde Queen, a beauty guru, Evie's mother. Grimhilde and Cruella were also friends with Mal's mother, Maleficent Fairdragon, the current empress of the Fairdragon fortune. The last member of their fearsome group was Jafar Maraj, a business man who played it smart when it came to investing and advertising. Jay's father.

Each of their parents were feared and loved for who they are and what they do. Some found their tyrannical cold attitudes justified given how life done them wrong. Others wished for them to be a lot nicer.

But as they taught their children, sometimes nice didn't get you nowhere.

Given the case for where they are in society now, who could really blame them for this thinking?

For years, people like Adam, his wife and their friends and families had turned a blind eye to their issues, some of them even being the source of their hurt. So it was oddly a surprise when they started coming around, wanting to give 'chances', even as far as inviting their children to the prince's birthday party.

It was times like this when their parents told them, "Show out. Prove to them that you will not be taken lightly. Show them that you are not weak."

Evie always got giddy whenever her mother hyped her up about it, like she was now. She applying some red shimmery gloss in the mirror. She's already adorning her party dress. It's strapless and speaks her style clearly. The bodice of it is made of clean white silk shimmery material, sewn to the belt of the dress which is gold with a hot red apple attached to it. The skirt of the dress is layered and stops at her knees. The bottom layer is gold, on top of that is red, then blue and finally black. The black material had gold thorny vines embedded into it with apples and even blue hearts. Evie adorns black gladiator heels with gold heart shaped charms and red ribbon. For accessories, she had a little gold tiara with apple red jems, blue fingerless gloves, and gold bracelets, earrings and a necklace with a red apple charm. Her hair is curled and flows against her shoulders, colored her usual bright blue and the roots jet black. She keeps her makeup simple with the gloss and some mascara since she'll be wearing a matching mask. 

Her look is pulled together flawlessly and anytime she asks if anything should be changed he assures her as such.

"So nothing needs to be added or changed?"

It's Mal who speaks up this time. "You look absolutely gorgeous, E. Don't change anything or add anything."

Like Evie, Mal's dress stops at her knees. It's mostly black material, the top half simple. The belt is purple and the skirt has vibrant purple and poison green flames decorating it. Mal has straps that hang off her shoulders, also colored black. Attached to the back is a light weight cape that's poison green. She wears purple leather fingerless gloves with golden chains with black and green jems decorating them, matching the golden dragon shaped necklace around her neck. She also has a dragon wrapped around her upper right arm. Her shoes are laced black boots with black clamps on the sides. The heel of her right boot is green and the left is purple. Her earrings and mask is gold. Her hair is up in a bun with some purple strands framing her face. She wears black winged liner and her lips are glossed.

"Alright, alright. I won't. Jay, you need help?"

Jay's sitting on Evie's bed, combing through his hair. After a few comb throughs, he whines. "Maybe."

"I got it.", Carlos volunteers, crawling across the bed and settling behind him on his knees so that he's high enough. He takes Jay's brown locks and slides his fingers through gently. "Brush." He catches the brush Mal tosses him, using it to gather some of Jay's hair neatly. Within minutes, he has his hair styled with a braid on the side leading into his bun, the rest of the half down. Carlos scoots back, climbing out the bed and passing a mirror to Jay. "There. Finished. Now get dressed. The limo and the others should be here in a few.", he says, slipping on his boots.

Jay wears loose black pants, the sash red with gold trimming. He worn a black vested jacket with red and gold accents. The sleeves of it was red and loose, made of thin see-through material with golden cuffs. On the back was a gold, navy blue and red scaled cobra, matching the one twirled around his left leg. He wears the ruby studs his mother had left him, bringing out the red he wears. He also wears a couple of gold rings, one of them being in the shape of a cobra. He decides on black sandals and a navy blue mask to finish his party clothes. With the addition of gold eyeliner after Evie begged him. After putting it on, he likes how it makes his browns gleam.

"Uma just texted me and she says they're just right down the street. So we better head down.", Evie says, giving one final twirl in the mirror. She satisfied with how she looks. Always is.

"Then let's go. After you, milady.", Carlos teases as he lets Evie leave her room first, Mal following behind. Both girls and Jay laugh as the bedroom lights are cut off and the door is closed.

Evie arm-loops with Carlos as they trotted down the stairs, pushing back one of his stray curls.

"All of us look great! Even though Mal has betrayed us with her colors.", the blue haired diva teases.

Mal rolls her eyes, not offended. "I adore these colors, thank you very much. One of us has to be the odd one out, right?"

"Well, who do we vote is the most attractive right now? I put in a vote for myself.", Jay jokes.

"Can't do that.", Carlos protests, playfully hitting his arm. "Have to choose someone else."

"Then I'll choose you. Who would have thought there would be someone else besides Aunt Cruella that can pull of the black 'n' white look?"

Carlos sticks to a monochromatic edgy style for tonight's party. He may not like attention, but sometimes, it was fun to stand out. His outfit consists of a pure white dress shirt under a vest that was half jet black on the right side and white on the left with red buttons, on the back on the black is a Dalmation curled up wearing a red collar. The image alone took him quite some time. His pants are black slacks tucked into red boots with black and silver accents. He has a bright red leather belt and silver chains on his pants. For accessories, he wears leather fingerless gloves, the left is black and the right is white, silver rings, and a silver necklace. The necklace has a dog shaped charm, profile-faced, with a small ruby in place as an eye. It's a gift Cruella given him she gave to him on his 15th birthday, the first birthday they spent together as mother and son. She has also taken the liberty of choosing his mask, a mostly red mask with black outlines and held with white straps. He also adds in black eyeliner with a touch of silver. He also styled his hair, current curly with his usual black roots lightening into white. His right side is pinned back while the left sways over his eye.

"Genetics.", Carlos comments as the front doorbell is rung. They held to it, seeing that Evie's mother is already answering it.

Grimhilde greets Uma, who is standing there in a mermaid themed dress, colored aqua, gold, black and purple, with seashell accessories. The teen smiles at her in greeting before she addresses the four.

"You ready?"

"Yup. I'll see you later, Mommy.", Evie says, giving Grimhilde a quick kiss on the cheek before she follows her friends to the limo that awaits them.

* * *

The whole ride, Carlos has his head on Jay's shoulder, scrolling through recent blogs. His mask is pushed up since at one point he had to scratch his nose. He had just finished taking many selfies with the others.

"The party only started an hour ago and everybody has about one thousand posts and photos about it. Each.", he says.

Uma laughs, nodding. "What do you expect? It's the king's son. Handsome, sweet and everything a girl or boy could ask for."

"Interested in having a dance with him?", Harry asks his friend, arm slinging around Gil's shoulder.

"Nah, dude. He's not that interesting to me. Besides, everyone, their sister, brother and cousin is trying to dance with him tonight. Speaking of cousins, Jay, Carlos, where's yours? They're not coming tonight? Harry's sisters are chilling in for tonight and Gil's brothers are on a camping trip."

Carlos shakes his head. "Diego is visiting Grandma this weekend."

"As for Jade, she's out of town with Aunt Nasira.", Jay adds in.

The limo comes to a stop and they can hear many people outside and cameras snapping pictures. Carlos straightens in his seat, eyeing through the back window to see that there was indeed reporters and paparazzi alike to get the latest on the attendants. He was sure there would be some inside the lavish building, too.

"They're like vultures. I don't see how our parents dealt with any of this.", he sasses as the door of their limo opens.

"High tolerance.", Harry replies, following Mal and Uma out the limo with Gil. Evie and Jay squeeze Carlos' hands before leading him out.

As expected, flashes of lights came and many questions were thrown their way. They just made their way down the carpet, waving and giving smug smirks. They all had stopped a couple of times for pictures, whether for solos or together with a friend or two. Most of the pictures taken were of Carlos and Evie, who people began adoring the moment they even faced a camera. With their styles and colors, it was obvious they were the children of two of the most notorious women in the beauty world.

"Tonight is Prince Benjamin's 16th birthday party, a celebration long anticipated and now finally here. Many of our arrivals were Princess Audrey and Prince Chad Charming, even Prince Aziz and the likes of our infamous FG's daughter, Jane Goodfair or the Genie's own daughter, Jordan. However, many fans have wondered, some may even hoped, that guests such as the Fear Four's children would show. Of course, not to disappoint, they have. And they all look wonderful! Of course, they would if two of them are the children of the country's most top empresses of beauty. Look how Evelyn rocks that dress! It has to be an original!", one reporter announces, the camera filming her zooming in on Evie as she twirls and gives kisses.

Carlos knows the reporter continues on with his outfit of choice, but he ignores it, following the others inside after they're checked in.

* * *

Of course, he is the center of attention and everyone had their eyes on him. He was aware that people were swooning and fawning over him not just because it's his birthday. He was also a now known bachelor. Ben thought it was oddly silly that girls and boys alike have taken to crowding him with attention tonight. Ever since it became known that he and his childhood friend Audrey broken up, somehow someone found out, he's been approached more than he has before. Audrey, too, was getting the treatment, but she was soaking in as much as he thought. Sure, Audrey was a little bit of an attention grabber sometimes, however right now she seemed more focused on something else.

She still posed for pictures and conversed with anyone who came across her. Right now, she was showing off her princess pink dress. Though, he caught that distant glint in her doe browns.

When he got the chance, which was after taking many more pictures and having a quick chat with his parents, he pulled her to the side by the beverage and food tables, pouring them both a drink.

"Something wrong, Audrey?"

She shook her head, giving him a quick taken back glance. "No. What gave you that idea?", she asks before sipping her punch.

"You seem kind of... off put right now."

Audrey blinks, probably either confused or just surprised Ben caught her sudden trance. "Oh. Oooh. Nothing's wrong, Ben. I promise." She jerks her head to the further side of the ballroom. "They came."

Ben follows her gaze and sure enough, they did come. The prince remembers the nickname the public gives them. The Villain Kids, or VKs. He always thought the name was a little... degrading. How people viewed their parents are villains, as terrible people. He knows they must feel a bit discomfort, but if they did, they weren't showing it tonight.

Whether it was just a facade or true, the group didn't turn from anyone coming up and asking them questions or requesting pictures. He sees Evie Queen, twirling and showing off her latest design. There's Jay Maraj, giving his best smiles to any boy or girl that swoon at him. Little bit of feet from them, Ben notices how Aziz, a fellow prince and friend of his, is eyeing the group, too. But he looks more interested than disgusted at their presence. There's Harry Hook, one of Captain James Hook's children. The teen has his arm protectively wrapped another, Gil LeGume, the youngest son to Gaston LeGume. He's just smiling and greeting others, friendly as can be. Uma, daughter to the known diva who owns her own chain of restaurants, Ursula, is standing close by. She taking a picture with one girl who Ben recognizes as Arabella, King Triton of Atlantica's granddaughter. Well, one of them. He notices that Uma looks shock she even came to her, but nonetheless obliges. Ben also sees a purple haired female with a glare of dragon. He thinks she looks absolutely stunning and hopes he gets one dance with her tonight. He doubts she would allow that since she's glaring at anyone coming to her, but one could wish, right? He scans the group and feels like someone is missing from there.

"I'm going to dance with her.", Audrey declares. He isn't sure who Audrey is referring to and didn't get the chance to ask before she takes off in the VKs' direction. 

Once he was alone, a girl shyly approaches him and asks for a picture.

* * *

"Hm. He's kind of cute.", he hears Mal say when he returns. He has brownie from the dessert table, having slipped away to get it when they first came in. Carlos follows Mal's gaze and spots who she's eyeing. Not much to his surprise, it's Prince Benjamin. He knows it's him since he's not wearing a mask like most of the attendants, like himself, and a golden crown is perched on his head. He's talking with another, a blond wearing a crown who's holding hands with another boy. Once in a while, the prince looks over to where they're standing.

"I guess he is.", he says before taking a bite of his brownie. Jay comes up to him, looping their arms.

"Dude, that's where you went? You got chocolate and didn't get me any?", he asked, mocking the betrayal he felt. "I thought we were friends!"

"I saw chocolate and had to get it."

"I'm disappointed in you. Dance with me."

Carlos swallows down the last of his brownie before he follows Jay to the dance floor. Right now, the music is steady, but still upbeat enough for people to actually move their hips to. They hold each other's hands, moving to the music. They know that people are staring at them, but they don't care. Carlos can hear some people question who they are or comment on them making an appearance to the party, but he ignores them, too. He chooses to enjoy this with his best friend. He refuses to let anyone ruin this for him.

Jay twirls him, which throws him off-guard.

"Hey, warn a guy next time."

The other laughs. "Sure. Needed your attention. Look who Uma is with right now." Jay directs him to where Uma is standing by the beverage table. Next to her is a girl in a pink and jay bird blue dress, talking animatedly with her. Carlos doesn't recognize the girl since she's wearing a mask, but he is shocked to see that Uma was having a conversation with someone else. Someone that wasn't in their tight-knit group. The sight is odd, but it's inviting. Uma doesn't look uncomfortable, in fact, she laughs at whatever the girl says and he can't help but smile. His instincts are telling him that someone will say something to one of them sooner or later to upset them, but for now, he's thankful to see there's someone who is more interested in getting to know one of them then just to either marvel or gawk at them.

"That's not something you see everyday.", he snickers just as he spots the prince's father, the current king, raise a glass before clinging it.

Everyone stops, giving their attention to him.

The king says a few encouraging and adoring things about his son, everyone once in a while chiming in with agreement. Carlos is only half-listening, eyeing about to see if he spots the others. Gil and Harry are standing close to where Uma is and Evie is with Mal, closer to where the prince of the hour is. From where he stands, he notices how Mal is staring at Benjamin. He has a growing feeling that she's up to something, that maybe she's developing an interest in him. It wouldn't been a shock had it been someone else, but this is Mal. For as long as he known her, Mal isn't attracted to anybody like that. Even when she had 'dated' Harry for, like, two months.

The speech is soon over and everyone is raising their drinks and congratulating Benjamin on his 16th. Then it came.

The dance.

Couples and friends were already filling the dance floor as music played, others moving to the sidelines like he did. He spotted Harry taking Gil by the hand and leading him off. Uma was dragged onto the dance floor by the pink clad princess with the most amusing surprised expression that could be seen even with the mask she adorned. Carlos made sure to get a picture. Evie stood next to Mal, both girls in the crowd of girls and boys who made themselves centered to catch the prince's attention as he looked around for a dance partner. Carlos had went over to his female companions, having spotted Jay in a conversation with another while eating a plate filled with chocolate. He stood next to Mal and nudged her.

"Guess you like princes now?", he teased as Benjamin eyed some of the giddy attendants.

The purple haired girl just shrugged. "Well, I'm... curious."

"Oh, please. You're blushing.", Evie giggled.

"I am not."

"Don't worry, Mal. You're not the only one wanting to dance with him.", Carlos assured.

"Whatever."

Gasps and murmurs suddenly grabbed his attention. Carlos had looked around, wondering why **_everyone_ **was looking their way. It was obvious that people knew who they were, but they didn't get this fussy when they arrived.

"Oh my gosh...", Evie gasped.

He then noticed the outstretched glove hand. That belong to the prince. Prince Benjamin.

"May I have this dance?", he asked politely, smiling.

Carlos blinked, baffled that Mal made no move to take his hand. She seemed ready to dance with him. Oddly enough though, she stayed still, eyeing Carlos with wide greens.

"Um... Mal? The prince is addressing you.", he whispered, nudging her.

Mal shook her head. "He's not."

He did a double take, seeing that the hand surely wasn't for Mal. But for _**him**_.

* * *

It was that time. Time for him to choose the lucky boy or girl to dance with him for his first dance of his sweet sixteen. Ben could see how excited each potential suitor was, even if some of them wore masks. However, he wanted to choose carefully. He was aware that his parents threw this party to not just celebrate his birthday, but to also give him an opportunity to find that could-be mate. He knew a lot of his parents' friends had found their true loves around his age. Not that he didn't believe in such a thing, but he was... cautious about it.

For years, he and Audrey thought they would become that couple, starting to date when they started high school at Auradon Prep. Yet, once sophomore year came, they split, deciding it was best to stay friends. The relationship felt... enforced. They found that as friends, it was more natural and were perfectly 'partners in crime', so to speak. It was easy and fun rather how it was when they tried to seem like the perfect couple.

Audrey is a plus as a friend. She told him before the party that not to rush himself to choose his first dance party of tonight. To choose one that felt right. So he was. He scanned everyone that was beckoning him to choose them. He didn't have a pinpoint type, but he followed his instincts to choose. Everyone was pretty in their own way, but he knew that somewhere in the crowd that there was someone who is **_beautiful_**. 

Which drew him to the purple haired girl. Mal. Unlike the others, her appearance didn't scream 'I'm a princess or a maiden. I'm looking for the perfect prince.'

Her whole aura spoke of that of a fearless dragon and her dark colors complimented her pale skin well. Ben could see that she was another wanting to dance with him and honestly, he wouldn't have mind to give her that chance.

Yet, he drew back.

He went to ask her, but then he took notice of the other beside her.

He adorned a monochromatic scheme, but the colors made him glow in a way. Even his hair reflected the gold and fairy baby blue lights above them just right. Ben couldn't exactly make out his face because of the red mask, but he was sure behind it was a gorgeous face. 

The prince felt warm seeing him, a sudden chill going through him as he took in the lovely sight before him. He knew. He knew.

Suddenly encouraged, Ben stepped forward, smiling and hand going out to him.

"May I have this dance?"

Mutters flooded around him and the other. Ben swore he heard something along the lines of 'Cruella' and 'VK', but he cared not.

In fact, he was focused on this one, amused when he tried to coax the purple haired girl to take Ben's hand. When he did realize that he was the one being asked, he just stared at the prince like he was crazy.

"... me?"

Ben nodded. "Of course. You. May I?"

The other glances at the hand then back at him. Then to the purple haired one and sees her gesture for him to accept. Much to Ben's delight, he does. Slowly he puts his gloved hand into Ben's. And despite the leather and the silk materials, Ben feels a spark. A sparking heat.

* * *

Eyes are on them and Carlos knows it. For the first time tonight, Carlos really does want to hide away. He knows that there's glares and in-awe stares. He knows that people are whispering in either envy or amazement. He feels so... lost really. He was expecting that his night at the party would be drowning himself in chocolate, laughing with his friends, and probably dancing with anybody, maybe Jay again who is currently giving him a thumbs-up and a grin.

This though... he wasn't expecting this!

The prince actually asked him to dance and he accepted. Carlos isn't too sure if the reason was that he didn't want to embarrass either one of them or just because he didn't want to be rude, whatever the reason. Just right now, his mind is trying to repair itself from being unraveled.

He's in the middle of the dance floor, spotlight and cameras practically on him and Benjamin as they began a steady waltz that surrounding couples mimicked. He was blessed that he knew how to dance.

Stepping on the prince's toes would be so bad.

"So...", Carlos starts, not sure of what to say. He feels silly for even trying to start a conversation. However, the smile the prince gives him tells him he might not mind.

"I hope you're enjoying your night.", the slightly taller male says, keeping a hand on Carlos' waist.

"I am. It's nice, I guess. I mean, I wasn't anticipating this. Not that it's bad or anything..." He forces himself to stop, his cheeks' growing red tone blending in with his mask. He was sure they were.

Much to his shock, the prince chuckles, spinning him briefly before reconnecting his hand to his waist. "It's good that you're enjoying yourself." His smile was insanely bright, handsome. He radiated pure kindness and softness.

Carlos almost felt nauseous from it. But a good nauseous?

"Yeah. I almost stayed home, but my friends convinced me to come.", he found himself saying, not meaning to. He was sure the prince mind-controlling him to reveal anything he thought of.

"Glad they did."

The music sped up into a more melodic rave, still keeping that ballroom elegance.

Carlos felt that hand move from his waist, leading him to step away from the prince before he was spun and then his back pressed to the prince's chest. Everyone else was doing the same, but Carlos felt he and Ben were the only ones everyone's sights were on. Together fluently they waltzed, changing position without missing a beat. More than he counted, their noses almost touched and their eyes constantly met. He felt so vulnerable each time. Yet... there was something else.

Like, he was light on his feet. Free maybe?

"You're a good dancer.", Benjamin told him, spinning him again, and placing his hand on the small of his back, keeping them very close. "Taught?"

He nodded, a little flushed he was praised. "Yeah. Took some lessons from my aunt." True fact. Grimhilde found a joy in teaching Carlos and the others a few lessons in dancing whenever she could. Honestly, he enjoyed those lessons.

"My mother taught me. Since I was little. It's one of my favorite pastimes with her."

"Oh?"

Another spin. Carlos was starting to like the spin.

"Yeah. And reading. I'm bit of a bookworm."

It was unusual to have a conversation while dancing in the middle of everyone, but Carlos found a comfort in it. It took his mind off away from the growing anxiety.

"Hm. Never thought. Then again, I heard your mother owns a library in Auradon. I've been to it, maybe twice. But, I like it. Great wifi reception."

A sudden laugh was shared between them. Yeah, this is nice.

"I feel you on that one. I'm about to dip you."

"Hm?"

The music had came to a stop. Carlos was taken back when he was indeed dipped, held firm so he didn't meet the ground. He was relieved he caught himself in time, having both his hands on the prince's shoulders while his waist was cradled. They were caught in an intense staring, chocolate brown meeting autumn greens.

They stayed like that for a while as the crowd clapped. For a while, Carlos hadn't heard them. Just his own heart pounding in his ears.

Slowly, he was brought back up to his feet straight up, his hands still on Benjamin's shoulders. Like the hands still on his waist.

"..."

"Could I get you a drink?"

Carlos nodded, his throat suddenly dry at the offer. Their hands moved from their previous position, falling to their sides. Well, his did. One of the prince's hands were settled gently on the small of his back, leading him to the table. When they were there, the prince wasted no time pouring them both drinks even when Carlos said he could do his own.

"You accepted a dance with me. It's the least I could do."

"Oh. Well." He took a sip of the red beverage, in a way using it to stop any more word vomit. Once he felt cooled down, he put the glass down, surprised he didn't down the whole thing. "The dance was great."

"It was. Mind coming outside with me for a while?"

Browns widened, darting to see if he could find any detection of joking. It seemed the other was fluent in confusion since he continued on.

"Oh. It's just I want to get to know my dance partner a little and I'm sure neither you or me want eyes on us right now."

He wasn't wrong. Carlos may have been distracted from the staring before, but that didn't mean he didn't still feel it.

"I understand. Yes, I think that would be best."

Once more, a hand was offered to him and he accepted without thought, allowing himself to be lead away from the ballroom and outside to the gardens. 

There were some people there, but not many and they were in their own world.

Benjamin had slowed down by one of the entrances of the rosy maze within the massive garden, still holding onto his drink and keeping his fingers intertwined with Carlos'. 

"So, you mentioned about staying home? What did you have in mind?"

Carlos thought for a while. What would he have done tonight if he wasn't here? "Hm. Probably play a few video games before calling it a night. I think I did tell my friends I was going to just Netflix on some chocolate."

Ben chuckled again and this time it brought a quick jerk in Carlos' chest. It was a sweet laugh.

"I'd probably would have done the same. But then, my friends might force me to come out for the night and we might have a small party. I wouldn't mind it though."

"Hm. Do you mind the ball?"

The honey brunet shrugged, setting down his now empty glass when they came to a stone bench. "Not really. It's a nice gesture from my parents. Even though it's over-the-top."

"Well, you're a prince. Over-the-top should be something you're used to." They stop walking, just a feet or three from the bench. "Come on, it's fun sometimes. Admit it."

Another laugh.

"Come on. Admit that sometimes extra is fun."

"Okay, okay. Yes. It is.", the prince agrees, cheeks flushed pink. Carlos admits to himself that he can see the appeal Mal and others saw. Since he wasn't wearing a mask, the royal teen's face was on clear display. Each feature was that one would expect from someone born of royalty. Benjamin practically inherited his mother's nickname 'Beauty'. Green eyes that sparkled just right, pink lips that formed a smile that brought comfort to anyone, honey brown hair that touched his flushed ears and a jawline perfectly sculpted.

If Carlos wasn't sure about his attraction to the masculine sex before now, he was sure of it now.

"How about you tell me something? Earlier I told you about my interests in books. What's something you like?"

Carlos let a small smile grace his face, brave enough to let one there. "Hm. I guess you really want to know more about me, huh?"

"I don't see the harm in it."

"Alright." He took steps back to the bench, putting down his glass. His hands had finally parted from Benjamin's, after he remembered they had been still holding hands. It... felt natural. "I'm a bit of a tech nerd, I guess."

"So the next time my laptop acts up I can call you?"

"Mm. Maybe."

"I'll treat you after. I promise."

"Okay. I accept."

"Great."

* * *

Neither was clear on how long they stayed there in the garden, but it had to be for some time. Ben had finally felt relaxed having small talk with the other teen sitting beside him. For once, he felt he didn't have to play prince. That he could be Ben. Just Ben.

Since the party started, practically all his life really, he felt like everyone who weren't friends or family, only flocked around him because he's Auradon's golden boy.

But this one. This one didn't make him feel like that. Ben barely knew him, but here he was feeling so open with him. And the longer he sat here with him, Ben's curiosity grew about what the face behind the mask looked like. He had yet to move it and if Ben inherited his dad's impatience, he would probably have pressed him to take it off. Though, his mother always told him that the best of surprises are those that he waits on.

So he did.

Though the other's voice was sweet and silky enough for him. How he smiled with everything he said. Ben was glad the other male grew comfortable with him since their dance.

Which he wanted to relive.

"It must be almost midnight, by now, right?", the boy questions.

Ben checks his watch and sees it's only a half past eight. He's shocked. Time felt like forever.

"No. Almost nine though."

"Really? Huh. With everything going on, thought time would fly pass."

"Yeah..."

Ben felt time slowed down so he could enjoy these moments. He felt grateful because who knows when will he see this boy again? If he does...

Might as well make the most of it.

"Dance with me.", he requests softly, standing and holding out his hand out as he had done before.

"Again?", the other teen questioned, amused rather than timid.

"Yeah. I had fun dancing with you in there. I think it would be nice if we dance again, but from prying eyes."

The other sits there for a while and for a second, Ben thinks he's going to decline. To his pleasure, he doesn't. He stands and takes Ben's hand, slipping the other hand onto the prince's shoulder. Ben's other hand takes place on the small of his waist. They're close, chests practically touching as they started to sway to the faint music coming from the inside.

Their only source of light is the moon and the hung bulbs on some pillars nearby. But Ben doesn't care what the light is. Amazingly, he sees freckles on the lower half of his dance partner's face. They're cute and peeks his interest more about what the other looks like.

"Okay, I admit. This is nice now that people aren't watching us.", the teen says.

"I knew it would be." Like in the ballroom, he spins him and then brings him close again. "Don't have to dance perfect. Well... you dance perfect."

"You flatter me."

They take airy steps in the lush grass, hands together and eyes locked. This waltz feels a bit more natural than the one from the ballroom. Yet, still just as enjoyable.

Ben then recognizes the melody coming from inside. It's a love song. One popular, too, that he's heard too many times. He hums the lyrics, wondering if his dance partner minds it. If he does, he doesn't say anything.

Their dancing slowed a little to match his humming and the music, neither saying anything as they let the moment sink in. Feet stepped back and forth, hands stayed and warmed on either a waist or a shoulder, and eyes stayed intensely interlined.

The prince felt his lip curled up as he took in the visible satisfaction in the other's eyes. He felt pride, his own delight at the possibility the masked teen was having a great time.

He really didn't want this moment to end. He didn't. And when it did, he was sure sadness would fill his chest.

"I really did enjoy this with you.", he states as they come to a sudden halt. "And it may seem a bit... odd, but I don't think I want this end."

Behind the mask, he was sure surprise was there. His next words though didn't match so.

"It's not odd. In fact, I'm glad you did enjoy this time with me. Thought you would have chosen some princess or another prince in there. Maybe someone other than me.", the other confesses, his cheeks once more red as this time he ducks his head.

Instinctively, Ben let's go of his hand and brings up his fingers to cup his chin, gently coaxing the other to look back up. He keeps his other hand on his waist though, rubbing it in a way to soothe his doubts.

"Well, I chose you. Out of everyone, you stood out the most to me."

"Did... did I?"

"Yeah. I don't know exactly why, but I think it's a good thing. A very good thing."

The other doesn't reply, biting his lip which draws Ben's eyes to his mouth. One word swims through his mind.

**_Kiss_**.

Why? He's not totally sure, but he wants to now. He dearly wants to.

And he wants to do so **_right_**.

Ben rubs his thumb against the other's cheek, smiling still. His skin that he can touch is soft like silk. And those eyes staring at him in anticipation makes his heart goes seven times faster in three different directions. What is this?

Was this him... falling in love? Could he at least be developing attraction to this masked other? Could he be having a growth of lust for him? Whatever the feeling is, it prompts him to just take that mouth. To **_kiss_**.

And he believes that what he's going for. Slowly, he brings his own lips closer, holding the other against him. He has to lean down just a bit due to height difference, but that's a factor he doesn't mind. In fact, a thought of him lifting the other so that they were at the same height excites him a little.

Now he must know what those lips taste like.

How soft they were.

If they fit against his.

If just one kiss could determine that if this one is the one.

If he's his true---

* * *

"Um... I have to go...", Carlos states suddenly, taking a step back. "... I have to go to the restroom." When he pulls away completely, he feels cold. Instantly and harshly cold. His body and heart is telling him to go back to that warmth. Instead, he makes his escape, rushing out the maze and heading back inside.

He pushes pass anybody, finding his way to the restroom. When he's there, he slips his mask completely off and sets it on the counter, turning on one of the sinks and splashing some of the cold water onto his scolding face.

He wasn't blind to what almost happened. A kiss was going to happen. A kiss.

He knows because he had noticed the prince inching close to him. He had been doing the same. He, too, was going in for a kiss and he felt stupid.

The prince and him only known each other for a short time! There was also others better suited for the prince than him. It would be unfair to himself and whoever the next person the prince decides to date had he let the kiss happen. He's unclear as to the reason, but it just didn't seem... right. Had that kiss happen, then what? They fall in love right away?

That may have worked for some people, but Carlos just doesn't think it would work for him. Besides, Benjamin and him just couldn't be. Status isn't the issue. Benjamin's a prince and Carlos comes from a wealthy background himself. The issue would be how different they are. Their backgrounds. Who they are.

No doubt if they had decided to date and even if they tried to keep it under wraps, they would be bound to be found out. Carlos can see the headlines now.

AURADON'S PRINCE WITH THE SHE-DEVIL'S SON?

REGAL AND EDGY? WHAT AN ODD MATCH!

IS THIS SOME FLING? A JOKE?

"Maybe I'm overthinking this. None of this will happen, Carlos.", he mutters to himself, fanning his face. "I'm just imagining it. He wasn't going to kiss me and I wasn't going to kiss him. No. Wasn't going to happen." He waits a while before heading out the restroom, hoping his cheeks weren't visibly as red as the mask he just unknowingly left.

* * *

Some time has passed and to his dissatisfaction, his dance partner has yet to return. Ben waited for a good ten minutes before heading inside. He went to the restroom to see if the other was okay, but he found the restroom empty. He called out, just in case the other was just playing around and hiding in one of the stalls. But when he checked... empty. Ben eyed around and spotted a mask on the counter and instantly recognized it. 

It was the same red mask.

It was here. He left it.

Which meant...

Ben rushed out the restroom and started searching around for a black 'n' white suit. He searched hard but came up fruitless. He often ran into distractions like others asking him for a picture or two or his friends coming up and starting a quick conversation. For once, Ben wanted to be selfish and find where his possible love interest could be.

Time had dragged on and before he knows it, the party is coming to a close.

And that whole time, he kept hold of that mask.

* * *

Did he feel horrible? Somewhat. A lot. He does. He really does. But he blames being a panicky teen on this one. Carlos didn't think he could have faced the prince after what he just did. He's ashamed. And a little guilty. The prince was probably worried for him.

Probably sad for all he knew.

But Carlos... just couldn't...

He gives himself credit that he continued to stay at the party until the others decided they wanted to leave. He's relieved that they only ask how he'd like dancing with the prince and nothing else.

Well...

"Carlos, when did you decide to go mask-less?", Gil asked when they pile into the limo.

He reaches up and touches his face. Sure enough, no mask.

"Oh... I must have left it. That's okay." In the back of his mind, he knows someone found it and has it. Honestly, he's not going to fret because it's just a mask. Though the idea of who could possibly have it stays on his mind on the way home.

Exhaustion has fully claimed him when they make it to his home. His mother's infamous red car is parked outside, meaning she's probably home.

One by one, they pile out and head inside, deciding to spend the night there, being greeted by Cruella herself who claims she's heading off the bed after giving a kiss to his forehead.

He goes to his own bedroom and flops down into his mattress, sighing. Seconds later, he feels a weight next to him and an arm going around his waist.

"Something's bothering you."

It's Jay that says this, dead on right.

Carlos shifts so that he's facing him and sees Jay's the only one in the room with him, meaning the others have taken over the guest rooms. In response, Carlos nods.

"Want to talk about it?"

He shakes his head.

"Alright. We'll talk in the morning if you want. Go to sleep."

He does, letting the night he spent with the prince play over and over in his head.

* * *

"I am amazed."

Audrey says this the moment his parents leave the room, declaring they had a meeting to attend. Ben is sitting at the table with Audrey, Chad and Doug, all who had spent the night at his home after the party. Each boy is looking at the princess, seeing her smile and that she's possibly scrolling through social media since her phone in her hand.

"Like, I don't think a lot of people were expecting you to dance with one of them. But lo and behold, you did. Can't blame you though. I danced with one of them. She's amazing."

"Audrey, you're talking about Ben's party, right?", Doug inquires, hitting Chad's hand when he tries to take a slice of bacon off his plate.

"Uh huh. And let me tell you, everyone is practically talking about those VKs. Especially the one Ben here danced with."

At that, Ben stops chewing. He stares at Audrey and swallows down the toast. He knew he had danced with a VK after that clamour last night. "Hm. Did I now?", he replies playfully.

Audrey nods. "Yep. Carlos de Vil, no less. Honestly, great choice. I mean, have you seen his InstaRoyal? Boy has style. Not only that, his mother, Cruella, designs the best clothes. I think I have about ten of the dresses from her recent summer line."

"I heard they're attending our school this year.", Chad says.

"Yup. We're in a bit of some competition. I know it. But hey." She glances from her phone and looks to Ben, seeing the prince was in some trance. "Ben? You okay there?"

He blinks and then holds out his hand to her. "Can I see a picture?"

Instantly, she knows exactly what he means. She hands it over with a grin and watches as he scans the pictures. She remembers that her ex wasn't much of a social media person, much to the dismay of others, but she had a feeling he will be after this.

His eyes are sparkling in amazement right now. He's looking at the pictures from last night. Each picture ranged from close-ups to far-aways. Profiles, selfies, all sorts. There was even some videos. However, he stops at one picture that catch his immediate attention.

It looks like it's taken before the party, given the timestamp and that the ones in the photo are sitting in a limo. There's Evie, the blue haired princess. Next to her is Jay, Jafar's son who has his arms around Evie and the third party. Who just happened to be Ben's dance partner. Carlos de Vil. He's wearing the monochromatic outfit and his mask is up so Ben can see every little detail of his face. The freckles are more prominent in the picture and now Ben wants to see in person. All of him in person.

"So... he... they're coming to Auradon Prep, huh?", he asks.

Audrey is still smirking. "Yep. When school starts back up, they'll be there. Man, Ben, you need to be on social media more often."

He agrees that she's right.

* * *

"Morning."

Carlos had ended up sleeping in later than the others. He comes downstairs, skipping a shower and changing into a baggy red sweater and black shorts. His eyeliner is smudged a little under his eyes and he looks kind of like Harry on a good day. He decides he wants food and coffee first before he grooms.

"Hey, sleepyhead.", Uma greets first. She's sitting at the dining table with the others who also greets him. "Don't look like a ray of sunshine."

"Shush." He goes to the kitchen and comes back with his favorite mug. He has chocolate creamed coffee in it. "Any plans for the day?", he asks, taking a seat next to Jay who passes him a plate with two chocolate chip waffles on it already. "Thanks."

"Nothing special. Thinking about doing a little shopping for school. Still need them supplies.", Evie states before sipping on some apple juice. She's reading something on her phone. "Carlos, on a scale through one to ten, how much would you like to be in a relationship?"

Immediately, Harry is to his rescue when he chokes on some of his coffee with a firm pat on his back.

"I'm sorry? What?"

Evie giggles. "It's just, everyone is talking about last night. Even though we were wearing masks, a lot of people figured out it was us. Like a lot of people. You're a big topic right now since people realized it was you who danced with the birthday boy. Check it out." She passes her phone and he takes it. Without a pause, he's reading through the posts and sees that she's right. He is a huge topic.

And what stands out is how many people are already theorizing his relationship with Benjamin.

He's not sure how to feel about it.

"I'm not sure how to feel about that.", he says. He's been a big topic before but it never bothered him like that. This time? He feels... funny.

"I'm sure it will pass over like everything else.", Mal assures, eating a strawberry. "They'll just see it's just a dance and it will all go away in no time."

He's sure he detects some jealousy, but ignores it.

"Yeah. It will pass."

Although he doesn't make it sound like he doesn't care, deep down he knows it's the complete opposite.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, like 'Not Magic... Just Weird', for this modern AU, I will be including characters from the movies, cartoon and books. So characters like Harry, Dizzy, Doug, Celia, Lonnie and everyone else will have their relatives featured or at least mentioned.
> 
> Anyone can guess what the title is referencing to?


End file.
